pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyborg Mewtwo: Part 4
Normally, I would've given my tail to see what the Empire's secret lair looked like. So if we fought our way to the center, we could put down a bomb or something and the dumb thing would blow up - AFTER we teleported the flim-flam outta there. But during the whole time our Antis were draggin' us there I was trying to break the ropes of the net, but to no avail. And when we reached the lair, my heart skipped a beat and stopped afterwards. I had been right about it being on a volcano, but the entire thing was 100% evil. It was so scary that, for a minute, I thought they had built it to ward off an army of Phantos led by Herobrine and Bill Cipher. The fortress itself looked like a skull. The words "Beware" and "Die!" were written all over the outside walls in every known language. Bones were stacked up on top of each other, lining the roof all over. Lava was pouring out of the "eye sockets" of the "skull" into a lava moat. The inside was even worse. Pools of lava were in every corner. Chains were hanging from the ceiling, a few holding the remains of the prisoners they once held. Ghost-types, Fire-types, Fighting-types, Steel-types, and others types were patrolling the building, carrying blood-stained weapons. "Aw man, I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks, if we live after this," said Absol, shivering. "Don't worry. You're not even gonna be in this world anymore after all of this is over," growled Anti-Absol, showing a sinister grin. We all looked at each other, terrified. Our Anti-Counterparts dragged us into a dimly lit room. The only light came from the tail of a Mega Charizard Y chained at the foot of a small staircase. (Charizard said that it was wrong to chain down a majestic creature like a Mega Charizard Y.) "Lord Dusknoir, we have found the Rebels," said Anti-Mewtwo. And that's when we saw, for the first time ever, the leader of the Empire. He was a Dusknoir, typically, but a terrifying one. He was wearing a spiked cape that looked a lot like the kind on vampires. Spiked bands were around his arms, tail and neck. And unlike most Dusknoir, his eye was flame red. "Well done, Antis," he said. His voice was dark and sinister. "You may release the net now." Our Antis let go of the net and took 5 steps back. "So, you're the leader huh?" said Lucario. "You're less intimidating then I ever thought." "Hmph. You may not be afraid, but that doesn't matter," said Lord Dusknoir. "Where you're going will make you loose all fears!" "Ooh, ooh, ooh!" exclaimed the chained Mega Charizard Y, jumping up. "Are you gonna kill 'em? Huh? Huh? Can I help you kill 'em? Can I can I can I?" "Down, Spike!" Lord Dusknoir said, blasting the Mega Charizard Y with Shadow Punch. "I can get rid of this unnecessary trash myself. Now, Rebels, are you ready to meet your doom?" "LORD DUSKNOIR!" A Typhlosion burst into the room. "There's an army of Pokémon laying a siege on us!" "What?!? What kind of Pokémon?" "I don't know! I think they're-" Suddenly, the Typhlosion fell to the floor. Dark silhouettes in a cloud of thick smoke appeared behind him. After the smoke cleared, the silhouettes became a Jigglypuff, a Mawile, a Gardevoir, a Cleffable, and a Granbull. And they were being led by an Xerneas. "HAH!" gloated Houndoom. "See guys? I told ya I wasn't crazy! Actual FAIRY-TYPES! Now I'm happy!" "Xerneas!" yelled Lord Dusknoir. "Well, if it isn't Lord Dusknoir," said Xerneas. "Still tryin' to conquer the world, huh? Well, it's not gonna happen. Jigglypuff! Sing 'em to sleep!" Jigglypuff bounced forward and, before singing, told us, "You might wanna plug your ears." Well, we did, and she started singing soon afterwards. Everyone but us, from Lord Dusknoir to our Anti-Counterparts, fell asleep. After Jigglypuff finished singing, Mawile chomped through the net. "Follow us!" he said. "We're going to land a self-destruct move on this place, and no one left in here will survive." We all jumped up and ran out. Well, all of us except Charizard. He went over to the unconscious Spike, unlocked the chain that attached him to the floor, and started dragging him out of the room. Only after we all reached the outside did all of the Fairy-types let loose a 6-Pokémon attack. As soon as the attacks touched the walls, it blew up. "Wow," I said. "This was one awesomely crazy adventure. I wonder what more we have in store?" A year later, everything was back to normal. But Noivern stayed alert, waiting to see if evil rose again. Category:Fanfiction